Matthew's Ghost
by EmmaJay64
Summary: Ghosts aren't all they seem. When a young boy finds one in his house, how can he resist becoming friends with him? But can this friendship become something more? PruCan, AU. Human names used. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1- A meeting

Matthew met his ghost when he was six. Standing on the stairs of his new home, that first night, in his too-big nightshirt, he saw a boy he'd never seen before. The American house his mother had taken him to was bigger than the old one and much colder. "Entrancing," His mother had whispered to him, eyes twinkling, as they stood in front of the red brick façade. He had pushed closer against her trousered leg, wide eyes and mouth open in an 'o' shape. The house in Canada was tiny, cozy and his favorite place in the world. But he picked up his toy polar bear- a parting gift from his classmates- and followed her into the new house.

It had been a mad scramble that first day, what with the real estate agent and the workmen bringing in boxes and occasionally patting him on the head. Matthew was a quiet child, one who did not enjoy being singled out, but he smiled when the big men messed up his blond curls. They seemed so strong and intimidating, but he enjoyed the fact that they were helping his family. His mother took him to the corner shop where they bought sandwiches and Matthew's favorite white chocolate cookies. He almost cried at how much he missed his friends, but his mother understood. Taking his hand, she had led him back to their new house.

At bedtime, she had tucked him up in his unfamiliar bed and kissed him on the forehead before heading downstairs to unpack. Matthew generally didn't sleep well. He enjoyed staying awake and telling his polar bear his thoughts and stories and poems until far into the night. This night was no exception, his fingers playing with the toy's fur and his thoughts spilling out of his mouth in a disorganized jumble. After some time, he noticed how quiet it sounded, nothing like the loudness of the lakeside town he grew up in. There was no noise at all – except for a tapping coming from downstairs.

Matthew was intrigued. With no chance of sleep, he slipped out of bed and padded across the odd blue carpet of his room. Quietly, he pushed open the door. Matthew knew how to be quiet, knew how to slip past people. He moved as silently as he could towards the stairs, pulling the polar bear against his chest. He got lost twice, bumping into a wall and nearly knocking over a lamp. His eyes were accustomed to the dark, but it was a new house and he wasn't used to it. He squeezed his eyes shut and fumbled for the staircase. Finally, his fingers found the handrail and he sighed in relief, starting to climb down it.

The tapping had got no louder as he tripped down the steep wooden stairs, but he could still hear it. His blue eyes strained through the darkness to catch a glimpse of whatever it was. He had to know.

Suddenly, there was a noise right beside his ear. It sounded like someone coughing. Gasping, he spun around to face –

A boy. Matthew blinked. He _looked _like a boy, at least. A boy about his own age, except –

Except he had shockingly white hair.

Except his skin was the color of snow.

Except his eyes were blood red.

Except _he was see-through._

Matthew gaped.


	2. Chapter 2- Ghost!

**AN: Forgot to add a disclaimer last time, so: I don't own Hetalia, it owns me. Happy?**

The boy grinned, showing very white teeth. Matthew stumbled backwards into the stair-rail, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. The other boy smirked and held out a hand.

"You okay?" He whispered. Through the smirk he looked slightly caring. Matthew was bewildered. He pressed himself against the rail and shut his eyes tightly. Maybe it was just a dream. He had just dreamed that there was a see-through boy on his new staircase. He took a few deep breaths and tried to wake up. As he finally started to believe that he really was about to wake up in his own bed, he heard a chuckle right beside his ear.

"How long are you gonna stand there?" Matthew opened his eyes again. There was a real ghost, right in front of him, transparent hands resting on equally transparent hips. The ghost grinned, and Matthew blanched. He could feel panic rising inside of him. What could he do but scream?

Matthew screamed.

The sound was high pitched and drawn out, Matthew's face stuck in a petrified position, eyes and mouth wide open. The ghost boy sighed and lifted a pale, see-through hand up in front of his face. Matthew flinched, his scream breaking off into a kind of strangled squawk. What was the ghost going to do? Through his terror, he heard his mother's frantic footsteps racing down the stairs. "Mattie? Matthew!" He felt himself being swept up into his mother's warm arms, her voice crooning in his ear. He sighed in relief. His mother could handle everything.

Over his mother's bathrobe-clad shoulder, he saw the ghost stick out his tongue.

"See ya later, sucker." He said. Matthew gasped, looking back at his mother. "D-did you hear that?" He whispered. She kissed his forehead, starting to carry him up the stairs. "Hear what, sweetheart?" Matthew turned back to look behind them, but the red-eyed boy was nowhere to be seen.

Days went by, Matthew soon settling in to his new home. He saw and heard no more from the ghost, and as his mother was convinced he'd imagined it, he started to think so too. New houses played with peoples' minds, didn't they? Ghosts didn't exist anyway, he decided firmly.

Anyway, there were more pressing matters to think about. His mother had told him that he had to start going to school. Matthew had begged her not to make him go, but she stood firm. "It'll be fun! You'll get to meet so many new people," She said, her eyes creasing I the corners the way they did when she was concerned for him. Matthew didn't have the heart to tell her that he'd really rather not meet anyone.

However, September came, and he stood at the bus stop worriedly as he waited to be taken to his new future. His mother straightened his jacket and knelt down to kiss him on the forehead. "Good luck, sweetheart." She mumbled, and he was shocked to see the tears building in her eyes. "Mother?" He whispered, and she smiled. "Don't worry. You'll have the best time."

The big yellow bus pulled in, and Matthew took a deep breath. He was ready.

**AN:Thanks so much for the follows and faves! Tune in next time for Mattie's first day- and maybe something more from his ghost? Review please!**


End file.
